Flooded
by HouseAddict16
Summary: House is having difficulty coping with everything that has happened in his life,to add to his stress he has more problems with his leg...who will help him through it? Could turn into a Huddy
1. Chapter 1 Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 1- Behind Blue Eyes

* * *

House was pissed. Cuddy had stopped him for the last time today and he was leaving. He couldn't deal with her or Wilson anymore today. This was the result of a long series of battles between them, starting with trying to end his Vicodin addiction and ending with trying to eliminate his pain with an experimental treatment that he himself suggested. This treatment worked for a month or two, then backfired which left House both depressed and angry with himself and his closest friends. Now he was trying to treat a sick kid and all his tests were being stopped by the boss. This added frustration to his list of problems which in turn added pain to his leg. House finally had had enough and was leaving for the day. He exited through the clinic which wasn't the smartest move but it was the closest route to his car. Cuddy tried to stop him on his way out.

"House, where are you going? It's only 3 o'clock."

"I'm done for the day, going home."

His tone was fierce and Cuddy would have gone after him if his tone wasn't saying, "stay the hell away, I'm not in a good mood." Cuddy had seen him upset but not like this, not for a long time. She decided to talk with James before approaching House again. Maybe he had talked with House and would know what he was all upset about.

"James, House just left."

"He did?"

"Yeah, said he was done for the day and left. His tone suggested steering clear so that's what I'm doing. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, he and I didn't talk too much today. Both of us have been pretty busy. He did stop by once or twice today, how's his case going?"

"Ok I guess. He wanted to do way too many tests, I had to turn him down on a lot of them; the kid's only six, he can't handle an upper GI and a spinal in one day two hours apart."

"Yeah, but he thought they were necessary, maybe they were if he's angry enough to leave about it."

"Don't know, but he's gone now. I'll try to talk to him later, you are busy I'll let you get back to work."

"Ok, I'll try to call him later. Thanks for the info."

Lisa wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she thought that after work she might stop by to see how he was doing. Maybe he just needed to know that someone was there for him, Wilson was busy after all.

* * *

House got into his car, turned off his cell phone and threw it into the passenger seat. He knew that the team, Wilson, or Cuddy would try to call and he wasn't dealing with them now. He searched through some CDs that were lying around the car until he found the one he wanted. He put it in the CD player, turned it up loud enough to drown out all of his thoughts and drove away a little faster than necessary. He just wanted to get away, he loved the medicine but he hated people at times. He was fully overwhelmed, which it takes a lot of stress before House is overwhelmed. Part of his problem was that his leg was getting worse and he was having more and more difficulty hiding the increased pain. He took two Vicodin on his way into the house. Once inside he threw his bag and coat on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took two beers out and set them on the coffee table in the living room. He opened one and drank as he lay on the couch. For the next half an hour he just laid there, drinking his beer and trying not to completely break down. House could deal with stress well, but when his stress was too much he didn't know how to react. Today he did well in getting himself out of the situation before he broke down, but some days he could get violent or emotional and neither of those is ideal for the workplace. While on the couch with his thoughts he tried to erase his mind and just try lying there, his mind was so flooded right then that he couldn't erase it all. He decided to open another beer considering he had finished off both in the half an hour of couch time. After retrieving the third beer he made his way to the piano.

While he was on the couch a song kept coming to mind. "Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who. He had always loved The Who and this song expressed everything that he was feeling at that moment.

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows what its like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

All the lyrics made sense in House's mind. He had to hide how he felt about everything and he couldn't open up to anyone, not even Wilson. Wilson would always overreact when ever he brought up something. Not having anyone to open up to was tearing House up inside and was causing major stress. He was stressed about his leg and having to juggle work and being lonely and having to hide everything. Playing the piano helped to open up and release his feelings, but not as much as talking to someone would. As he was playing and thinking about how he truly felt he closed his eyes and let the music devour him. He played over and over until he lost track of time and was transported into the music, he didn't even hear a knock at the door the door even opening like it did. Between the three beers and the music House was somewhere else, he wasn't mentally in his apartment, but physically he was in his house with his piano and Cuddy had just let herself in.


	2. Chapter 2 Discussion starts

Cuddy wasn't sure why she was going to see House at home, but ever since he left she had thought about him and was a little worried. She thought that she worried about him too often, but he didn't know about it so she just let herself worry for him. "Wilson wasn't the only one watching out for House." She thought to herself as she drove over to see him. It could be said that she has feelings for House, but she would deny them if you were to ask her. She felt an urge to worry for him and keep an eye out, but wasn't sure why she did it.

Arriving at House's apartment she felt a twinge of butterflies as she approached the door. She wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door to see who it was. What would he be wearing? What would his attitude be? Was he even home? There wasn't an answer to the door, but she could see his usual parking spot from his stoop so she decided to try the doorknob. It was unlocked so after knocking once more she allowed herself entrance into his residence. She found him eyes closed, playing the piano in almost the dark. He was playing a familiar song, but she couldn't place what the title was. He was so into is music; she had never seen him like this before. She had been over in the past, after he got shot she would stop by from time to time and check in on him, but he had never played the piano for her. He didn't realize that she was in his house since his eyes were closed and he was deep into the music. She set down her bag and continued to watch and listen to him play, figuring that when he took a break she would be discovered. While she was listening she was trying to piece together what she would talk to him about, how to explain why she was in his living room. After what went on today she wasn't sure how he would take her company, but she knew that it wouldn't end up in a dangerous battle, he would never hurt her unless she provoked him, and she didn't plan on doing anything like that tonight. She just wanted him to know that Wilson isn't the only person that is there for him, that he has another outlet if he has any problems or needs to discuss anything. She knew that House didn't open up to people very well, but maybe if he knew she was available then maybe he would use her in the future, even if he shot down the idea tonight.

Suddenly the music stopped, House started mumbling to himself and got up from the piano to find his cane lying next to the couch. That's when he discovered Cuddy; she wasn't sure what do to or say once he had made eye contact with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk, but I had been thinking about you all day and wanted to make sure that you were ok." She couldn't believe that she had just admitted all that, but she couldn't take it back now.

"Well I'm fine so you can leave." He reached his cane, but decided to sit on the couch with his feet on the coffee table instead. Cuddy sat in a nearby chair, ignoring what he had just said.

"I just want you to know that Wilson isn't the only one who cares about you. I care too and I know you probably don't care, but know that I'm here if you need me for anything, anything at all."

"Do my tests on that kid."

"I'll do them if you talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I can see the stress in your face and it's never been this bad, even when your pain was the worst. What's going on House?" Cuddy was really pushing it tonight. She never pried this deep into House's life, that was mostly what Wilson did and she left him to it, but she could tell somehow that House was partially angry that Wilson seemed to not have time for him today and House needed someone to bounce ideas off of, or try to go around Cuddy with. Once that outlet was shut down it just added stress to House and it just kept mounting until he left.

* * *

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, can I stay a little while then? I won't even say anything, just sit here with you."

"Sure…" House wasn't really in the mood for company, he didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to talk. Somehow Cuddy knew that and accepted it and he could tell that she knew; that was the only reason he let her stay. He wanted to open up to someone, but he didn't want that to ruin his reputation. With Wilson it was one thing, but with Cuddy he wasn't sure. After about twenty minutes of sitting together in the dark House got up and turned on some lights. He went in the kitchen to get another beer, but decided to make coffee instead.

"You want some coffee? I'm making a fresh pot."

"Sure I'll have some." She wasn't sure if he was going to talk to her tonight but she figured she could stay a while and see where it went. What else was she going to do tonight? House returned to the couch and turned to Cuddy.

"Tonight won't affect work at all correct?"

"You are completely right. This and work will not overlap, what ever happens tonight won't impact tomorrow."

"Ok…" House got quiet again. He wasn't sure where to start or what he wanted to tell her. He finally decided just to start and jumped in feet first.

"You live by yourself, how do you deal with the stress alone?"

"It's tough, I wish I had a defiant answer for you, but sometimes it's really hard and I don't know what to do occasionally, when the stress gets too huge."

"Yeah…that's where I am. Wilson was so busy today that I couldn't talk to him, he kept sending me away and I just didn't know what to do. Between the case, and other stuff I just couldn't handle it and had to leave."

"I completely understand. I do that sometimes too." Cuddy didn't realize until now that she did in fact leave from time to time to deal with it, she just didn't think about it. House was glad he could finally relate to someone, Wilson always came to House with his stress and vice versa, this new outlet helped House a little more; knowing that someone else shared his same stress and that they could talk about it. Wilson had too much stress to relate to; between his wives and his affairs House didn't have a lot of time to vent himself. The coffee was done by now, creating a time for the two to pause and make their way to the kitchen to get their coffee. Both of them were a little awkward, they didn't know what just happened; an actual conversation and they needed a little time to sort out what they wanted to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 Minor Meltdown

Flooded ch. 3- Minor Meltdown

This chapter and the next one are a little shorter than the first two, but I felt that the break between chapter 3 and 4 were necessary. Enjoy.

* * *

House led Cuddy into the kitchen to get their coffee. He had walked the same path many times before, but for some reason he stumbled and lost his balance. He caught himself with his right leg which sent a shooting pain into his whole leg. He put his back to the nearest wall and tried to get his balance back. The pain was so bad he ended up sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor in the kitchen. He almost forgot that Cuddy was there until he saw her come into the kitchen doorway. She had witnessed the whole occurrence which made House swear under his breath. His whole incident caught Cuddy off guard as much as it did House and she didn't know what to do. House's leg suddenly started to cramp and spasm.

"DAMN IT!" She was startled by House's outburst which was in reaction to the sudden increase in pain and she decided to try to talk to him. She sat on the floor next to him and tried to talk in a calm and even tone.

"Greg, are you ok?"

"What does it look like?"

Cuddy paused, she didn't want an argument. While she was thinking House continued the conversation.

"Cuddy, I apologize. I was ticked at you, but you only came over to help and yet again, I'm being an ass. Could you help me to the table?"

She helped him, but was taken back by his sudden change. She didn't expect him to be ready to open up a little but maybe he realized that if he didn't de-stress a little he might breakdown again like he did years ago.

"I'll get the coffee; you need to rest that leg. Where's the sugar and do you have milk?"

They got their coffee and made their way back to the living room. They both sat down on the couch, Cuddy felt that she wanted to be a little closer to Greg, he was going to open up to her, she could feel it.

* * *

House sat down but didn't drink his coffee, he was rapidly approaching another breakdown and he didn't want to do it in front of Cuddy, on top of his stress his leg hurt even more after the stumble in the kitchen.

"It's getting late. I'm thinking of hitting the hay early."

"House its only 8:30 but if you want me to leave then I will."

"No I…you can stay. Why don't you find something on TV and I'll be back."

With that he went to his room. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he might have been upset, his eyes were teary but she didn't know what was causing it. She watched TV for about fifteen minutes and he still hadn't returned. She decided to go and check on him, maybe he needed help or something, she thought he would be back by now.

She slowly approached his room, half not sure what to see when she finally reached the door. His door was open and she could see him sitting on the bed with his feet hanging off, holding his head in his hands. He was silent and she could see from the door that his right thigh was quivering he had a muscle spasm.

"House?"

There was a pause. "Yeah?"

He didn't move, just responded. He was thinking, "Maybe she's leaving. I hope she doesn't see me like this." Instead of what he hoped she came in and sat next to him on the bed.

"That spasm can't feel good, what can I do to help?"

With that he turned and looked at her, his eyes were red and his face was wet with sweat and several tears.

"It gets like this when I get too worked up. It doesn't happen a lot so I don't really know how or remember how to fix it."

She wasn't sure what to do either, but she knew he needed her.

"Why don't you put it up on the bed? Put a pillow under it. Taken any Vicodin lately?"

"That's a negative on the Vicodin. There's some in my coat pocket in the living room."

Cuddy retrieved the Vicodin, a box of tissues and some ice.

"Just in case." She said in regards to the tissues. House smiled, but he didn't know why he did. He was all set in bed, so she crawled around next to him, hoping he might want to talk. She sat even closer than she did on the couch. She was close enough to touch him, to hold his hand or rest her head on his shoulder or chest. She didn't know how she felt about how close she had placed herself, but she hoped he didn't mind. He didn't say anything so she just let herself stay there.


	4. Chapter 4 The massage

Flooded ch.4 – The massage

* * *

They sat in silence for a time and then Cuddy remembered that she had taken some classes about massage and thought maybe, if he was willing, she would try some. Maybe it would help. She wasn't sure what he would say, or even if he would agree to let her touch him, especially on this thigh but she figured she could try it.

"You know…I took a class or two about massage. I can try to stop the spasm if you'd like.'

His leg was still in spasm, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to try. It might make it worse and that was exactly what he didn't want.

"What if it gets worse because you try that? What will I do?"

"If I make it worse I will be here to help you in any way to ease the pain."

"Ok, you can try. Just don't hurt me."

He gave her a smirk, but was unsure of where this was going. Trying to keep an open mind he slid down the bed a little so that he thigh was on the pillow.

"I'm keeping my pants on Cuddy."

"I expected you to."

Cuddy started to work what was left of his muscle and his facial expression told her how she was doing. He had closed his eyes, but the stress and pain was still easily recognizable. As she went on she could tell that the muscle was feeling better, it was easier to manipulate and House began to relax, the pain was subsiding. After about fifteen minutes House was much more relaxed and the muscle was relaxed as well.

"How's that House?"

"Much better. I should have known this was going to happen, when my stress, anger mount it is taken out on my leg, which is usually the cause of my stress and anger."

"That's a catch-22 if I've ever seen one."

"You read that too?"

"A little, hard for me to get into."

* * *

House shifted his weight a little, since he was pretty tired after that massage. It wasn't very often that he was comfortable enough to be tired, but tonight was an exception. Cuddy could see the sleep coming in his eyes and was hoping that he was fall asleep. She didn't want to leave him tonight, in case he woke up and needed her. She wasn't sure if he would have another spasm, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she would help him, even if it was two in the morning.

"Cuddy, I'm going to fall asleep while I'm still comfortable. I'd get up to walk you out, but that would ruin it."

"I'm pretty comfy here too. Mind if I stay until you fall asleep? I don't want you to cramp up again and not be able to deal. You're leg may get worse considering your stress and it is pretty stressful and tiring to cope with a cramp in the middle of the night when you're tired."

House was going to argue with her and tell her to go home, but he was too tired to argue or even move for that matter. He didn't realize how much his stress made him tired and was grateful that Cuddy was there even if he didn't tell her that, she might have been able to tell how he felt. Cuddy waited as long as possible for House to fall asleep, but she couldn't out last him and ended up asleep before him. "Oh, Cuddy you can't out wait the master of no sleep. When will you learn?" He whispered this as he stroked her hair careful not to wake her. He really appreciated that she was there for him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

House was awakened by the movement of Cuddy off the bed. He opened his bleary eyes and saw her rushing around the room, looking for something.

"Cuddy, come back here."

She was a little startled when she heard his voice and turned to face him.

"What?" She didn't expect him to tell her to come back.

"I said, come back here. The bed is cold."

"I have to go to work House, it's already 7 and I need to go back to my house still."

"Cuddy, you must have been really tired because you forgot…yesterday was Friday so today is Saturday. So you have all day to come back over here and sleep some more."

Realizing her mistake she smiled and crawled back into bed with House. She wasn't sure why she was coming back or why he even wanted her to come back, but she did. She was still tired and was really comfortable in his bed. House raised his arm so that there was a space for her next to him. Cuddy thought this is too good to be true, why is House acting exactly like she wanted him to, and she liked it.

"Cuddy…Cuddy wake up…"

House was gently rocking her shoulder to try to rouse Cuddy.

"Wha…what?"

"Cuddy you can sleep here, just please get off my leg, I have to pee."

"Oh…sorry."

She couldn't believe that she fell asleep at his house and slept the whole night. It was Saturday and she didn't have to leave. Laying there she pondered the dream. Her dream about House was great, but she didn't think it would ever happen. She wanted it to, but it probably wouldn't.

House came back from the bathroom and laid back on the bed with his ankles crossed. He looked like he felt much better that he did the previous night.

"So, am I going to be in your company all day?"

"Maybe, could you plans include me?"

"What plans? You know I have no personal life…not yet at least."

"So I can stay?"

"If you want. I am a jerk…most people don't like my company."

"I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

Flooded ch. 5- The Plan

* * *

House's pain free appearance to Cuddy was just that, an appearance. His pain was really about the same as it was the previous night, but he could hide his pain well. Cuddy went to her car to get some clean clothing for the day. While she was gone House was deep in pain and thought. He was thinking about his pain and how to keep it from Cuddy. She might notice it, and then what will she say? He couldn't avoid her like he does at work, there's no where to escape to, he was at his house after all. He decided that he would just go with it and see what happens.

He was reading a book when she returned, clothing in hand. He pretended not to notice her there, she made little to no noise coming back from her car.

"House, I'm taking a shower, where are your clean towels?"

"In the hall closet." He didn't look up from the text he was reading.

"K thanks."

He heard the door shut and the water turn on. He used this time to painfully stand and make his way to the kitchen. Cuddy had been so quiet; he didn't even hear her start the coffee maker. "She's too good to me." He thought as he poured himself a cup. As a spur of the moment he wrote that thought down and put it in front of the coffee maker along with a mug. He felt that if he couldn't tell her how he felt he should at least show her with little gestures every once and a while. He took two Vicodin and sat down on the couch. Propping his leg up with a pillow he was finally comfortable and turned on the TV.

He heard her footsteps on the wood floor. She went into his room, then proceeded to the kitchen and ended up with coffee in hand in the living room. She was looking for him in her own silent way. Even though the TV was on she had to check the kitchen, even if he was watching TV she needed her morning coffee all the same.

"Got your note." House put on a sheepish grin.

"It spoke the truth I cannot."

* * *

She understood and silently agreed. She noticed the pillow under his leg, but decided against confronting him about it. She didn't want him stressed or angry again, not this early in the day. They sat and watched TV for a little while. He flipped between Sponge Bob and the news. House got bored and decided to talk. He wasn't sure if he would like what he might say, but the cards were on the table this weekend. Maybe he would get Cuddy to understand him a little more; it wouldn't kill him if someone else was allowed as close to him as he let Wilson be. He decided to just start talking about something he loved, or used to love.

"I used to play lacrosse. Stacy wasn't too keen on it, but she came to the games all the same."

"Did I know you then?"

"Not really. I think we knew of each other but not enough to talk regularly."

"Oh, I don't know a whole lot about the sport, sounds interesting though. I would love to see how you played."

"Yeah, after the Ketamine I was hoping that I could get back to playing. The treatment didn't last long enough though. I only got as far as getting my running back. I never made it back to a team."

"I'm sorry Greg."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. He tried to open up to her and she couldn't talk about his topic. House felt awkward after opening up and decided he needed more coffee. He hadn't gotten up in some time and his leg grew stiff. He tried to hold his pain inside, but Cuddy could see it in his eyes and saw his arms shaking. She let it slide again, but hoped that he could see the worry in her eyes.

Cuddy was tempted to call Wilson, try to find out what he would do about House's pain, but House returned before she could place the call.

"Seriously I never talk about this. The only person I've discussed this with was Stacy. It's one of the main reasons I left yesterday." He paused and Cuddy nodded.

"I don't know why I'm opening up like this, but it just needs to be said. I have to get it out to someone. Never repeat what I say because I don't want people knowing anything."

"Ok."

"When I had the infarction I went into a depression. You were there, you saw it. Well now that my pain is back, I think I'm slipping back like I did then. Also my pain just keeps increasing, the Vicodin does almost nothing these days. Both situations make life hard enough, but I add work and my stress mounts to where I can't handle it." He took a long pause and stared at the floor.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I need your help Lisa."

She didn't know what to do. House never asked for help, he barely admitted his pain to anyone, even Wilson. Now she knew he needed her help and she was determined to help him in any way she could.

"I will try to help you, but you can't go all macho on me and hide things like pain and what you're feeling. Everything with me will be kept safe, only necessary things will be shared and you will know what I will share before I do it."

"I'm with you so far."

"I can help mentally and physically. Mentally you talk when you're ready, at any time I'm open ears. Physically we need an MRI to see what might be going on with your leg. I know you don't want that, but you wanted help so I'm helping."

"I figured you'd go the MRI route, today or tomorrow? I don't want people knowing that it happens."

"We can go tomorrow morning, early and I'll call ahead so no one is around. You and I can handle it."

"Ok, thanks Lisa. Wilson might be pissed if he finds out I came to you and not him, but we can talk about him later. Right now I need two Vicodin and a nap, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

She got him the pills and a blanket and he was out within fifteen minutes.

"His pain must be pretty bad." She thought to herself, "that knocked him right out." While he was asleep she made a few phone calls and set up the MRI for tomorrow. Hopefully all would sail smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6 Off To PPTH

Flooded- Ch. 6- Off to PPTH

* * *

While House was asleep on the couch she tried to get some work done, but her worry for him would often flood her brain. She would check on him often, he was always asleep when she did, but it helped her ease her worrying. She let him sleep through lunch, she would make sure he ate when he got up, but there was no sense in waking him just to eat. If she was thinking correctly it had been a long time since he got to sleep for hours, so this time was good for him. She ordered some sandwiches from a local deli and had them delivered. She got him a Ruben with no pickles and put it in the fridge for later. After lunch she sat in the living room with a book to read, she could keep an eye on him and read at the same time, plus he would be waking up soon, he had been out for close to three hours now.

He stirred slowly, first opening his eyes, then stretching with his arms extended. He then sat up and looked around the room, that's when he found Cuddy reading a book in the leather chair next to him.

"You're still here? I figured you would have left after all that…"

"I'm here for you and I'm here to help. I told you that's what I would do, so that's what I'm going to do for you. How was your nap?"

"Great actually, besides the shooting pain my leg likes to create, it was a good one. Haven't had one of those in a long time. What time is it?"

"Little after two. You've been out for about three hours. You missed lunch but I figured I wouldn't wake you."

"I appreciate that."

He looked around the room, on every flat surface, his eyes scanning for that little orange bottle he carried around like a security blanket. Cuddy realized what he was looking for and got one off the piano for him.

"I usually keep one near me, but I must have forgotten today."

"How's the leg?" She knew she was asking a loaded question, but she tried to keep the tone conversational, she didn't want him to ask her to leave because she was prying.

"It's a little worse than it usually is. Still pisses me off…I don't know why it's been shaking lately. Hopefully we will find out tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, while you were asleep I made the calls and we are all set for tomorrow morning, around seven. I know you don't get up that early, but I figured it was a small price to pay to keep your tests a secret."

"I understand."

She got him some lunch which he appreciated, even though he didn't say it. They sat and watched television and read until dinner. They ordered out again and turned into bed early since they had to be at the hospital at seven the next day.

"House, do you want me or need me to spend the night again?"

"It's up to you, I sleep well either way." They both knew that was a lie; that no matter what he didn't sleep well ever, but they both ignored that for the time being.

"I would stay but I don't have any more clean clothing and I should have something presentable for tomorrow just in case someone sees us, they will think we are catching up on work and not doing an MRI on you."

"Sounds like a plan." He yawned.

"Ok so I will go to my house for the night and I will be back here around 6:30 to make sure you are up and ready. If you need anything just call."

"You don't have to come that early, but I know you will anyway so see you tomorrow."

"See you."

* * *

He watched her go to the door and leave. He desperately wanted to get up and show her to the door, but his leg wouldn't allow him quite yet. It was still early, about eight, but he was more tired than usual and decided to go to bed. He stood next to the couch, but the pain in his leg forced him back down. It seared and stabbed; he rubbed it like usual to try to get it to calm down. It shook like it did the night Cuddy was there and he tried to mimic her massage to make it settle down enough so that he could get to his room. After fifteen minutes he could finally rise, with difficulty, and made his way to the bathroom then to his room. He laid down and reached for the neighboring pillow. It still smelled like Lisa. He hugged the pillow and slept like that for the night. 

He didn't hear her car pull up or the front door open, he must really sleep well when he's thinking of Cuddy. He awoke to Lisa lying next to him, stroking his hair. He awoke slowly, still groggy with sleep; it was 6:30 after all. He looked at her and sort of smiled.

"I knew it was you." The smirk spread to Cuddy's face as well.

"C'mon you have to get up. We have to be at the hospital at seven."

"It doesn't take that long to get there."

"I know, but I don't know how long it takes you to get ready. You're slower than usual lately, I notice even if you don't."

House knew she was right, but he didn't say anything. He had told himself last night that he wouldn't need her help this morning, but she was going to help him anyway. Together they found a pain of clean jeans and a nice t-shirt. He was surprised how well she could find his stuff, considering he couldn't find it most days. Maybe he couldn't find it because he usually had pain and work on his mind. He chose a pair of Nike Shox to wear to the hospital and hoped that they weren't there too long.

"Whose car are we taking?"

"We can take mine, I'll drive."

It would be easiest if he didn't drive, since he wasn't sure how long the Vicodin would last today. Once he had all his things, (Ipod, Vicodin, cell phone, and wallet) they were set to go. Slowly he made his way to her car, and together they drove off to PPTH.


	7. Chapter 7 The Bad News

Flooded- Ch. 7- The Bad News

* * *

"I'm going to drop you off at the door. I'll meet you in the clinic and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan boss. You're still too good to me."

They both smiled as House got out of the car. He was supposed to wait in the clinic but he stayed outside on a bench instead. People would think he was a regular person if he was outside, inside someone was liable to recognize him and questions may come out. It was unlike House to put himself in the clinic on a Sunday, he was never in there during the week under his own power anyway. He saw Cuddy walking up the walk. She had gotten to her parking spot and was coming in to get him. She saw him sitting there and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting... thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh…you know, this and that."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I could be…I guess."

House tried to stand, but his leg gave out. He sat back down and took a deep breath. With a little help from Cuddy he stood up and was ready to go to the MRI suite. They walked down the halls, casually talking, pretending to be busy with work. It was very weird for House to be seen in the hospital on Sundays unless he had a case, so that's what they were pretending to have, a new case.

* * *

They arrived at the suite and Cuddy went in first to make sure it was empty. Then she got him all setup with a gown and left the room until he was ready for her to come back. He had to change into the gown and he didn't mind if she was there, but she wanted to give him some privacy.

"Cuddy you can come back. I'm not exposed anymore. You missed out." He yelled this so that she could hear him from the hall. She smiled and came back.

"Oh no passer-bys could tell that Greg House was in here or anything."

He smiled and she got him all set on the MRI bed.

"Now House no moving or talking…you know that."

"Got it mom."

The test took around twenty minutes and he was done. He got dressed while Cuddy went and got the films. They met in her office and she arrived shortly with the films. Her expression looked serious, not exactly what he wanted to see.

"What's up?" He asked once he saw her look.

"Well…"

"Don't well me. You know something and I need to know it. No secrets remember?"

"I can explain the spasm now, and you're not going to like it."

"Out with it already, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or throw things."

"You might."

She paused and he stared at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You have another infarction. The residual muscle that you have is spasming because it's not getting enough blood. How long has this been going on?"

House was in a daze and was staring at the floor again. He heard her question and looked up.

"What? Oh a few days to a week I think."

"Well, we could try Heparin, but you know what that may do to your organs if it's been too long. Your muscle may have started to die again and that can cause problems. I need to do some more tests to see if your muscle is dying and then we will go from there."

"Guess I will be here way longer than I wanted to."

"Do you want me to call Wilson?"

"No, I'll do it later once we know more. Where do we go from here?"

"I've got a private room set up for us, no one will come by I promise. Told all the nurse's that I was giving a tour or something so no one needs to stop by."

"Always looking out for me."

* * *

They arrived at the room and House got on the bed. His leg needed a rest and he figured Cuddy would take the chair. She did and he turned on the TV, but turned it off again.

"Am I going to have to go through an Electromyogram and nerve conduction tests? You know I'm not going to be in a good mood after that. You sure you still want to be around?"

"House…yes you have to go through those tests, but I'll be here the whole time, and the tech won't tell a soul who they are testing or else I cut their pay. No matter your mood I'll be here. You can try to push me out, but I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it."

"What time is that test? I don't want people knowing I'm here."

"I've set it up for about an hour from now. Figured you could use some time to get situated and I could tell you that it was coming. I didn't know how you would react, but as always you are a step ahead of me and you know what is coming. I can move it up if you'd like, but the results might make you stay here for the day you know. Depending on if it's a clot with muscle death."

"Even though I'd like to never have that test, you can move it up. Might as well know what we're dealing with as soon as possible, so I can call Jimmy when I'm ready."

Cuddy picked up the phone and called to get the test ready. House turned on the TV and leaned back on the pillows. He closed his eyes and tried to prepare for the pain that was ahead. He might be given a mild sedative, but it probably wouldn't be enough for the pain that was to come. "Maybe I'll get a sedative after, a nap would be nice." He thought to himself. He was glad that Cuddy would be there for the test, even if he was to swear and try to kick her out, he would only try that so that she didn't have to see his pain again. He would mention that before the test, but he was sure that she would stay with him anyways. He tried to nap until the test arrived. He was sure Cuddy would update him once they arrived, but he didn't want to think about that now.


	8. Chapter 8 Results

Flooded Ch. 8- Results

* * *

House was alone with his thought for a while. He was feeling a mixture of anger, fear, and depression. He was mad that the infarction happened again, and was scared of what may happen as a result. His head was swimming with questions; how long will I be here, what might happen to me, and will they do what I say when it comes to my treatment? Cuddy walked in and caught him dazed with his angry scared thoughts. No what he tried to hide she could always see through him, see it in his eyes. She saw his look and sat next to him. She took his hand.

"I'm going to help you through this."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"At least the rest of the day. Can I get you anything?"

"In my office can you get me a book or two, and my gym bag? It's got some more comfortable clothes."

"Sure, I'll be back in five."

She hurried to his office to gather his things, the test would take place in about twenty minutes and she needed to be there. When she returned he was wearing his t-shirt and his boxer shorts, he must have gotten hot. She was a little surprised but didn't mention anything.

"Here are your things." She placed them at the end of the bed.

"Great." She could hear the depression in his voice.

All she did was sit next to him and rest her hand on the bed.

* * *

He lazily flipped through the channels; he couldn't settle on anything, she figured it was because of anxiety. She was just as anxious as he was, they both jumped when the tech arrived. Cuddy stationed herself on House's left side and held his hand even though he probably didn't want her to. He knew how the test worked, so the prep took little to no time.

"Are you ready?" Cuddy asked him as she grabbed his hand.

"I am now." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll try not to squeeze too hard."

"Me too."

He braced himself and the test began. It lasted a grueling half an hour. Once the test was over he was in pain and his t-shirt was soaked with sweat. Cuddy needed to quickly put in an IV to replace his fluids and to administer his pain medication. He didn't have breakfast since they had gotten up so early and he had missed his last dose of Vicodin so he really needed something once the test was complete. Once the tech left House ripped off his t-shirt. He was still soaked, sweaty and hot.

"Cuddy, do we have a towel around here?"

"Yeah, hang on."

She left and came back with a towel and an IV setup.

"You need fluids. It will only be for a few hours.

"Understandable. After you set it up will you go get the results?"

"Yeah, why don't you call Wilson while I'm gone, if you want him to come over here he will arrive after we have the results and you can fill him in once he arrives."

"Alright I guess I could do that. Once the pain meds take over then I should be ok to talk for a little while."

Once House was all set with his IV and some ice chips Cuddy went to her office to get the test results. She had them delivered to her office so that it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. House waited a little while and then decided to call Wilson. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, so he just dialed and ran with it.

"Hey Wilson, you will never guess where I am."

"You're right considering your car is at your house and you aren't. So where are you?"

"Say, can you meet Cuddy in the clinic in about ten minutes? She will fill you in and all that good stuff. I'm feeling kinda tired."

"House what's going on? What are you talking about? Sure I can meet her in the clinic, but why?"

"You'll see, I have to go. See you soon."

With that House hung up. Wilson was almost in panic mode now. He practically raced to the hospital to see what was going on. It was just like House to leave him in the dark and worried. House called Cuddy's office to tell her to meet Wilson in the clinic and bring him up to the room. He told her to fill Wilson in only with the information he himself knew, and to tell them both the results of the EMG once they were back to the room. Once all his calls were made House took a nap until they arrived.

* * *

Cuddy greeted a frantic Wilson at the clinic entrance. After she assured him that House would be fine she filled him in about the shaking, the pain, and the talk and the MRI. She could see that Wilson was a little thrown with House's choice of talking to Cuddy first and not him, but she didn't want to bring that up at the moment. They made their way to House's private room and found him semi-asleep in his boxers and his socks. Cuddy meant tell him to put a shirt on before Wilson got there, but he didn't seem to mind what Wilson saw, and Wilson wasn't worried about seeing House basically naked. Cuddy gently woke House up and he was a little groggy but ready to see what the EMG had to say. He acknowledged that Wilson was there but it was easily seen that both of them wanted to see what it said.

"So Cuddy, what did it say?" The anxiousness could easily be heard in House's voice.

"House…there's been slight muscle death. So you will need a small surgery to clear the dead tissue. If I could use Heparin I would, but its' just not a risk I want to take."

"What if it's a risk I want to take?"

"House you and I don't want to go through this again. The recovery time will be minimal compared to what you went through last time. You will be back to work in three weeks tops and I'll be there every step of the way. You knew this could have happened."

"All I want the surgeon to do is take out the dead muscle, no more, no less. I don't need a repeat of what happened to me last time. If you want to help me you have to obey my wishes. You can't expect me to trust you if you don't do what I want and you go against your word."

Wilson chimed in, "House we will both do only what you want. We are here for you and we want the best for you. There will be no going behind your back and trying to eliminate addiction or short cut anything. Everything that happens you will know about ahead of time, trust us."

House was flooded again and he needed time to mull all that happened over in his head. He stared at his hands for a long time, Cuddy went to the cafeteria and Wilson stayed in the chair next to the bed. Neither House nor Wilson said anything for a while.


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings and surgery

Flooded ch. 9- Feelings and surgery

* * *

Wilson started the conversation. He knew House would stay silent, but he could see the emotion bottling up inside him and he was ready to let House rant.

"So what are you feeling? I can see it in your eyes House."

"I'm pissed."

"At who?"

"Are you ready for this? You know it's gonna come out fast and loud and directed at you."

"Yes I'm ready."

"I'm pissed at myself. I don't resent you or Cuddy for being able to walk while I have a limp. I'm pissed at myself because I chose the Ketamine and it opened a window of what it was like before the infarction and I got too used to that. That window slammed and smashed into a million pieces and my fucking life took a 180 turn and now I'm back to where I was at the infarction years ago. I have to deal with surgery and hospital beds, pain medication, rehab and my over sensitive over helpful friends that I don't want to push out of my life, but will probably try to at least once, all over again. It was hard enough the first time, do you think I want to do that again, or even see what its like all over again?"

"I understand the stress and all the crap that comes with this. It will be different this time. The surgery won't be as invasive, the rehab will take a week or two maximum and your friends are defiantly not leaving even if the threats come and the curses come out, we are staying here for you, no matter what. We won't pull a Stacy and we will help you through this."

"That's right House, we aren't leaving and it will be better than last time." Cuddy had arrived back from the cafeteria with lunch and drinks. House looked like hell, but his eyes said that he felt better now that he had all his anger off his chest. Wilson decided to go for a little humor before lunch.

"House would you put on a t-shirt before you scare someone?"

"Sure Jimmy" he said with a smile "Why don't you wrestle up a t-shirt for me?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

They sat and had lunch, Cuddy carefully monitoring his pain meds and saline drip. Since House was to have surgery that night, he couldn't eat lunch with them and had to settle for ice chips. They discussed the surgery and who would be performing it. Cuddy had pulled a few strings and got an OR for late that same night. That way the staff would be minimal and House would stay secret. They would be able to leave the hospital in two days, and Cuddy could keep them under cover until then. Wilson was to take the Tuesday off, Cuddy the Monday since she would stay for the surgery, and together they would get him home that Tuesday night. They were all glad that there were three of them, Cuddy and Wilson could take shifts if needed and it was easier to cover why they were taking off work for a little while until House was ready to tell all what had happened. The only people who would really need to know were Chase, Cameron and Foreman, all of which would be informed by Wilson on Thursday whether House was ready or not. They all hung out for the remainder of the day, Wilson had to get back to his house at around 8 and Cuddy stayed through until Monday morning.

The surgery began at 7:30 and Wilson stayed with Cuddy until 8. They were both worried, but they sat quietly together, hoping for the best and dreading the worst.

"He's a trooper Lisa; he'll pull through just fine."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

"Me neither. Make sure you get some rest tonight."

"I'll try, but you know that will be near impossible. House will be asleep all night but that won't stop me from checking on him."

"Yeah I doubt I'll sleep, so you might see me later tonight, if that's ok."

"Yeah, you know where we will be. Good night James."

"Good night Lisa, call my cell when he's out of surgery with an update."

"Will do. Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

* * *

Cuddy wasn't sure what do you with herself after Wilson left. She knew that he was going to be fine, but that didn't help ease her worry. She got coffee and tried to read but mostly sat and thought about House and how much she actually liked him, maybe even loved him. If she could worry this much about someone, maybe there were serious feelings there. The surgeon came out and found her around ten. He said everything went well, no complications. He should be home in two to four days providing that his pain was manageable and with little rehab he should be back to normal in three weeks. She was relieved that she could see him again and that he would be ok. She went back to the room to wait for him. On her way she called Wilson to update him. He was just as relieved that everything was fine and told her that he would come by tomorrow morning to see them both.

She arrived at the room and was glad to see that the staff had brought up the cot she had asked for. House's room was big enough to fit a bed for her too and she wasn't leaving him tonight, he might still need her. He arrived groggy and half asleep. She made a mental note of what medications he was on and the levels in his IV. She stayed up as long as possible to make sure that he was ok, after a half an hour he didn't awaken and she figured that he was out for the night. She gave herself the ok to try to sleep for a little while and was asleep within ten minutes. The day had been almost as stressful for her as it probably was for House.


	10. Chapter 10 He's awake

Ch. 10- He's awake

--Sorry about the shortness, it was just a good place to stop. I apologize for any medical trip ups, I am not a doctor yet so I'm not that good with all the medical stuff. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you continue enjoying it.--

* * *

Cuddy awoke with a startle; she was having another dream about House when she was awakened by a crash. She hoped it wasn't House falling out of bed and it wasn't. She walked over to his bed and saw him thrashing about, he had knocked over the water pitcher that was next to the bed and the television was turned on. He must have woken up and fallen back asleep once he watched some TV and now he was dreaming vividly. His moving could tear his stitches so Cuddy stroked his hair gently and whispered to try to get him to wake calmly. 

"Greg…Greg you are having a dream. You need to stop thrashing, you are going to tear your stitches. You are at the hospital and everything is fine, I'm here…you can calm down."

Her talk worked and he stopped moving and slowly opened his eyes. He was a little disoriented and was curious about what was going on.

"Huh, Cuddy…what's going on?"

"You had surgery, remember. You are back in your room now. You must have woken up and turned on the TV then fallen asleep again. You were dreaming something awful and knocked some things over."

"Oh, right I got it now. How did the surgery go? Do I still have my leg?"

He couldn't feel any pain which was a good sign, but that caused him to second guess if he still had his leg. With that thought he threw the blanket off and double checked that his limb was still attached. Satisfied with what he saw he put the blanket back and relaxed a little.

"Everything's fine Greg. The surgery went fine and you should be back to work in about three weeks. You can go home in two to four days and you will be back to normal in three weeks, or as normal as Greg House can be."

"Thanks."

* * *

She sat with him until he fell back asleep and then went back to her own bed. It was close to five in the morning when he was up again. This time she was awakened by a moaning and the calling of her name. 

"Cuddy…Lisa… I …."

She was up quickly when she heard that.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

She approached his bed and saw a very different House than she had seen earlier that night. He was ashen and sweating and shivering. She knew something wasn't right.

"House what's wrong?"

"Cold…shivering… leg hurts…"

She checked his IV and both the saline and the pain meds were empty. She forgot to leave orders for them to be changed later that night and he was feeling the full blunt of the surgery now. She silently cursed herself out for letting that happen, he was in enough pain before the surgery; he could have used a pain free night. She went out and got the supplies and when she returned Wilson was in with House.

"Good morning Cuddy, sorry it's early."

"No that's ok James. House I'm sorry I forgot to leave the orders, and I let it run dry…I'm really sorry."

"Cuddy, just fix it, I can yell later."

She replaced everything and he was better within ten minutes. It was still early and he fell asleep soon after he was out of pain.

"Sorry I didn't get to give you a proper good morning. I can't believe I forgot how stupid can I be?"

"Lisa, don't beat yourself up. You need to be strong for him even if he looks like he doesn't need anyone to be strong for him. He understands, and if he doesn't he will forget shortly. Pain does that to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So how was your night?"

"Uneventful, but I couldn't sleep much. I almost came over here, but I figured you two would be tired so I stayed home. I brought breakfast for when you're ready. When will he be ready to go?"

"He has to stay for at least two days. I can't believe today is only Monday. It's been a long two days. He should be ready to go home by the end of the week. Rehab will only be for a few weeks and he should be back to work shortly after that."

"That's good to know. I can help in any way. I'm a single man so I have lots of time."

"Thanks for you help; it's good to know that I can count on you. Spending too much time with house can be stress enough. I may need a break every now and then depending on his moods."

"I've been there. I know what to do so if you need any help just holler."

Lisa and James continued chatting for a while and then Lisa went back to sleep. Wilson stayed and watched TV until about seven, and then he had to get to work. He left a note for them both saying that he went to his office, call if any help is needed. He hoped that House would be good for Lisa; he thought that he would be considering how available she made herself for him. If he wasn't Wilson was sure that he would give him a good what for if Lisa came to him for help. He had handled House in his worst and knew what to do if the time came. He wasn't sure how much work he was going to get done with his mind on how House was doing, but he would stop back at lunch to talk to him himself and see how he was doing. He was sure that Lisa would need a break by then and he would be ready to handle anything House could throw at him at that point in the day.


	11. Chapter 11 She Left

Flooded- ch.11- She Left

* * *

When Cuddy awoke this tie she wasn't woken up by moaning or crashing, but by laughter. "Who could be laughing? James should have left by now." She thought this while her eyes were still closed. Yet the laughter persisted. When she finally gained enough curiosity in who was doing the laughing she awoke and approached House's bed. He looked much better than he did in the middle of the night. He was scruffy and looked a little haggard by she figured he would look like he did, considering everything he had gone through in such a small amount of time. The television was on and she could see the remains of his breakfast.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, close to 10 I think. Doc came in and checked the leg and changed the dressing. Then a nurse came in, we did the whole bathroom thing and then I got breakfast. How are you sleeping beauty?"

"Better now that I got some sleep. Need anything?"

"A bathroom break while it's still a commercial."

Surprisingly it was fairly easy to help him Cuddy found out. At least it was easy when he wanted help. He could put a fair amount of weight on his leg, but he still needed Cuddy's support quite a bit, it was only day one after surgery after all. He was doing well and Cuddy was happy for him. She decided that she was going to go home, grab a shower and some clean clothing, breakfast and bring him back lunch. She needed some time for herself to distress a bit.

"House I'm going to go home for a little while. I'll bring you back lunch. James is in his office if you need anything, and please be pleasant to the nursing staff while I'm gone."

"Got it mom. I'll call Wilson if I have any trouble and if I'm trouble Wilson will call you."

"Right. See you later." She leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head. Both of them were confused as to what happened but they let it go for the time being. Cuddy left and was blushing when she remembered the reason why she had woken up in the first place, the laughter. She poked her head back into his room, he was watching TV again.

"Were you laughing before I woke up this morning?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, "Uh, I could have been. I find British humor very comical so it is possible." He flashed a smile and she left.

* * *

Once Cuddy left House was bored. He enjoyed her company even if she was sleeping. He was left with many questions after her kiss on his head, what did it mean? What did she want it to mean? He guessed that he was left to ponder them until she came back and he found time to bring it up again. He was satisfied with the television for a while, but then day time TV took over and his soaps didn't come on until later. He decided to try to sleep and put on his Ipod for background noise. He sort of drifted in and out for a while and then finally fell asleep. Wilson came up for about five minutes, just to see how things were going. He found House asleep and decided not to disturb him, Wilson had some work to get done and he didn't need grumpy confrontation from House at this time in the day.

House woke at around noon when his lunch came. He had anticipated it being Cuddy at the door, but instead it was the nurse from the morning breakfast call. He was a little curious as to where Cuddy was with lunch, but he didn't mind considering that lunch today was a Ruben. He was pleasant to the nurse; he had nothing to complain about. The pain medication was doing its job and he was in an alright mood. There was pain, but not as much as usual. He tried to enjoy the time he had pain free; he never knew when he would get this occasion back. He ate lunch while watching General Hospital and then took an afternoon nap. He still wondered where Cuddy was, but sleep was over powering and took him under for a good, long nap.

* * *

He was wakened by a horrendous pain in his thigh. He sat straight up and grasped his leg to try to make the pain go away for at least a second. He looked towards his IV lines and discovered that both the saline and the pain medication were empty and that was the cause for his horrible discomfort. "Who's the moron who didn't switch these bags?" He half said, half yelled this through clenched teeth because of the pain. He began to rock back and forth and hit the call button like mad, trying to get someone to come fix his huge problem. After five minutes of excruciating pain he grabbed his cell phone of the night stand and dialed Wilson. He put it on speaker phone so he had both hands to grasp his painful thigh. Wilson asked casually.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson."

"Hey there, why don't you come up and see me before I kill a nurse."

"What? Where's Cuddy? What's going on?"

"My IV and pain medication are empty, pain is horrible and no one will answer by call button. I suggest you get someone in here before I do something drastic like kill someone or get up and get the meds myself."

"Stay there, I'll be up. Hang in there."

House hung up and tried everything he could think of to get rid of the pain. When Wilson arrived with the proper materials House was looking horrible. Ashen and sweaty like he was the night Cuddy accidentally let the IV empty. House was close to going into shock from the pain and Wilson hurried to get everything switched over. He also gave him a shot of morphine to ease his pain a bit until the meds took over. The morphine just took the pain away, when usually it would knock him out for a little while. After a few minutes Wilson decided that House might be ok enough to talk pleasantly.

"How you doing?"

"Better now that you rescued me from that hellish pain. It's never been that bad Jesus Christ."

"I'm going to talk to Cuddy about people making sure you are refilled at the proper time so that this doesn't happen again."

"Good thing I'm only here for what two, three more days?"

House still looked pretty bad from his painful ordeal and Cuddy could tell something happened as she walked into his room. Wilson and House both looked when she opened the door. Wilson moved to greet her, while House just gave her the stare, and his eyes said it all, "I trusted you and you left me and this happened."


	12. Chapter 12 Kisses and Meaning

Ch. 12- Kisses and Meaning

* * *

Cuddy, Wilson and House had a lot to discuss now that she was back. House was at least pissed because his pain medication ran out and created a 12 on the pain scale. They discussed pain management, home care, and such things until the surgeon came in to check House's progress. The surgeon Okayed House to start therapy the next day and if he could support himself and get along on his own with his cane, he could return home. The discussion went well and helped ease both Cuddy and Wilson that House was informed of their ideas and he pretty much agreed to it. This new news about his leg couldn't have come at a better time, since he was more than ready to go. He could keep his own pain medication under control; he didn't need some nurse to forget them instead. He knew that he wouldn't forget it. Wilson and Cuddy were glad to here this news, but House didn't show much emotion and just sat there.

"House, you ok? I know that you have just heard a lot to process." Cuddy approached him; she knew that something wasn't right. House could take a lot of information at one time.

"Oh yeah. I'll be alright. Say, the ducklings don't know about this right?"

"No House, they know nothing." Wilson decided to handle this one.

"Could you make sure that they stay busy for a little while? I'll tell them later if I feel like it. But I don't want them asking where I am. Make up a conference or something for me to go to."

House lay back in his bed and tried to process all the new information that he was given. Either Wilson or Cuddy would be at his house for the next week to make sure that everything went well. After that then they could start just stopping by instead of staying with him for 24 hours at a time. He appreciated the consideration, but he didn't want a babysitter. No matter what he told them about how he felt, he knew that they would still stick to watching over him like a hawk, so he just didn't tell them. They could tell how he felt, and he didn't care. Going home would be great, and tomorrow he knew he could work to get home. He wanted to be home, even if it meant he had a babysitter for the time. Wilson could see that he wanted to be left alone, so he went back to work. He was almost done anyway and he was close to getting ready to leave. Cuddy said that she could handle him for the rest of the day and allowed Wilson to go home.

"House, it's just us tonight. If you want to talk, I'm here. When you're ready." Cuddy didn't want to push him tonight and figured that he would just stay quiet for the night. He did, barely said a word which was odd; he usually couldn't keep his naughty comments to himself.

House thought that he had made it all the way through dinner without hearing a word from Cuddy, but he was sadly mistaken.

"How are you feeling, what are you thinking? You have to tell me a little something, give me an update. It was part of our deal remember?"

Cuddy couldn't keep her questions in any longer. She needed to know truthfully how he was so she knew what to expect.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Pain is minimal surprisingly. I'm thinking that I want to go home. I know I can handle it, but I'll end up with a babysitter anyway, so I decided not to discuss it."

"Well it will be me most of the time at your place. Wilson is getting pretty busy with work, so he will try to take a day here and there, but you know how busy his work gets."

"Yeah…" House's mind wandered to earlier that day, with Cuddy's kiss and Cuddy could tell that his mind was on to something.

"House, what's on your mind?"

"What did the kiss mean this morning? That was more than a friendly good bye you know."

"What do you think it meant?"

"Well, I know what I want it to mean, but I don't know if that's what it really meant."

"If you're a good boy this week, maybe you will truly find out what that kiss meant, you will be seeing a lot of me you know. How do you feel about that?"

"How do I feel about you and the twins, all week, at my house? Well that would be lovely. The bed may be warmer this week."

"Don't let your mind run away with you there Greg."

"Oh, I'll try not to…" He raised his hand to show her his crossed fingers. They both smiled and chuckled a little.

Cuddy was glad that she could get him to laugh a little and have some fun considering how bad his day potentially ended today. Despite the good news, the pain was enough to kill that news, no matter how good it was. She decided that she wanted to hear him laugh again, like she did this morning. She had almost never heard that before and liked it. Pain free House was even better when he was enjoying himself.

"Any more British comedy on tonight? I feel like laughing my ass off. What about you?'

"I could laugh my ass off for you. I'll find a good show."

House found a good show, "A Bit of Fry and Laurie", one of his personal favorites. Both of them sat in the room and laughed hysterically. During a commercial House offered part of his bed to Cuddy. She accepted willingly and found that House created a very warm and snuggly environment, just as she imagined he would. She thought to herself, "I could get used to this." She only hoped that House could get used to that as well. While Cuddy was watching the show, House looked down and seeing Cuddy laying next to him brought a smile to his face. He wasn't sure if he was willing to get into a relationship, but at least he could have fun with Cuddy until he was sure. He wouldn't use her like he had other girls, but he could still have fun and maybe even take it to the next level. But was he ready to open himself up again, the last time he did that Stacy crushed him and he was left pining for years. Cuddy wasn't that kind of woman and he knew that. He looked at her again, and kissed the top of her head.

"Now we have one more thing to discuss." He told her and they both laughed again. They both could get used to more of what they were experiencing.


	13. Chapter 13 One step closer to home

Ch. 13- One step closer to home

* * *

"Looks like you two had an eventful night."

Wilson walked into House's room to find both of them curled up together in House's bed. House was the first to hear Wilson and decided to try to let Cuddy sleep while he spoke with Wilson.

"It's not what you think. We were watching TV together and fell asleep. Nothing happened."

"Did you want it to happen?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh come on House, I'm your best friend. You can at least tell me."

"Yeah, I will later. Come by when she's not there and we can have a little bros before hoes chat if ya know what I mean."

"Cuddy's not a hoe! What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Wilson girls or women don't fit in the rhyme, so I said hoes. I'm not going to take advantage of Cuddy and I know she's not a hoe."

"Call me when she leaves today, I'll come up so we can have that chat. I have to get to work and I'll leave you two to the…what ever you're doing. Call me later."

"Will do, thanks for stopping by Wilson."

Wilson left with a smile on his face. He wasn't expecting what he walked into, but he was glad that House was happy even though he had surgery on his thigh, again, and he was doing well enough to be happy two days after it. He remembered how he was after the first surgery and he was very unpleasant, Wilson couldn't even compare the two House's he knew of now. Post first surgery was almost unbearable while post second surgery was the most pleasant he had been in a long time. Wilson's mind was boggled with these two versions of House, but he tried to push it out of his head. Maybe Cuddy had something to do with it.

* * *

House let Cuddy sleep as long as possible. He tried to get back to sleep, but his leg was uncomfortable so he turned the TV on and muted it. He did drift in and out, but he never fell fully asleep. Breakfast arrived at 8 and the nurse looked at him questioningly when she walked in. House gave her the "ssshhh" and she obeyed and just left the breakfast with him. She mouthed "use the call button if you need anything." And House nodded in approval. He waited until 8:30 and then he decided to wake Cuddy.

"Lisa…breakfast is here, but I need your help to eat it."

She didn't stir, so House tried again.

"Lisa, Lisa…I've got breakfast and I'm willing to share."

He stroked her hair and she woke finally.

"You let me sleep here…with you?"

"Well sure I did. What was I going to do, say 'boss get out of my bed?' That's no good. Besides you were fine here. I really didn't mind. It was kind of nice."

He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Well it was very nice. Thanks. What's for breakfast?"

"Not sure, I haven't gotten up. Wanna check?"

"Sure."

She brought breakfast over to his bed and they ate together while chatting about whatever came to mind. They had a nice morning and watched the news until Cuddy decided that she needed to go home, get a shower, and do the whole morning bit.

"I'll be back later, and nothing like yesterday will happen today. I'm sure of it."

"Good because I don't need that at all today."

"You're right, you don't." With that she leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek. They both blushed and smirked. Cuddy broke the silence.

"Miss you, call you."

"You better. Miss you too."

* * *

Cuddy couldn't believe what was going on. She knew that she had liked him for quite some time, but never expected him to like her back. He seemed to like what was going on, and was giving it out himself. House really was taken back by what was going on, but had some feelings for Cuddy tucked away. He might have liked her now and then, but it was nothing to work towards unless he knew that she liked him, that's just how he worked. It was going slow and that was good, he didn't want to jump into anything quite yet, but was glad that he could spend time with Cuddy and show some affection every now and then. House had a window to talk to Wilson about what was going on, not like he really wanted to tell him the whole story, but he needed to tell him something, he did walk into a loaded picture. With that thought House picked up the cell and called him.

"Wilson she just left. Come on up when you can. I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Uhh, House I would, but I just got swamped…maybe later today?"

"Yeah, sure. I got ya. Talk to you later."

"House really, I'd be there it's just I have almost six patients waiting for me, you know how it is."

"Yeah Wilson I get it. Call you later. Come up when you can."

"Will do. Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

House decided that he could kill some time by getting rehab moved up and then taking a shower. He called in a nurse and got his rehab moved for 9:45, it was only ten minutes away and he wanted to get it over with. Someone from transport came and got him and he was up on his feet in no time. At first his leg killed, it wasn't used to being stood on since Saturday and then it was in a lot of pain because of the clot. The more he walked with his cane he felt it get better, less sore. He was still on a dose of pain meds higher than the usual but that was expected because of the surgery. The dose would go down with time, but he did well enough in rehab to only have to do it twice a week and he was released to go home tomorrow. His only question was could he take a shower unattended after his rehab session and of course the answer was no. House was set on taking that shower. He was sweaty and dirty and hadn't showered since Friday morning, Friday night Cuddy arrived, stayed through Saturday and Sunday he ended up here, so he really needed a shower. How was he going to get one? Who would be his attendee? 


	14. Chapter 14 The Shower

Ch. 14- The Shower

* * *

House returned from rehab, neither Cuddy nor Wilson was there, but he didn't really expect them to be there. He decided to listen to his Ipod until someone showed up. The surgeon returned and took his stitches out, considering that House would be up and moving tomorrow at home. House decided to let all his dignity go. The door was shut, he was sure of it, and he decided to turn up the music and belt out a favorite song or two. He had on David Bowie as Cuddy walked in.

"This is Major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door, and I'm floating in a most peculiar way…"

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. House was a fair singer, but she didn't expect to hear him sing ever, let alone today. When she approached him he jumped, not realizing that she was there until he saw her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Major Tom called ground control." She said with a laugh. "Need anything? How was it while I was gone?"

"Did the rehab thing. Went well. Can defiantly go home tomorrow. But I do need your assistance."

"Oh, I'll defiantly be there tomorrow."

"No I need your help today."

"Oh, with what?"

"I haven't showered since Friday morning from what I can remember and rehab said I can't do it unattended, afraid I might fall or what have you. So you think you're up to helping me? All you have to do is be in the room in case I do need you."

"Uh, sure…why not. When do you want to do it?"

"ASAP. I'm a dirty boy." He flashed her a smirk and she laughed.

"Lucky for you we have a shower in your room. Less of a walk."

"Oh the walk doesn't matter." House knew that the walk did matter to him, but he hid that. His leg still did hurt. Cuddy got clean clothing and set it on his bed. She made sure that there was a towel in the bathroom and a seat in the shower.

"All set there, Major Tom, when ever you're ready."

House laughed and with little help got up and approached the bathroom.

"Could you undo this IV, I don't want to get tangled up."

"I can, but if you get into pain let me know and I'll get your Vicodin."

"Alirghty."

Cuddy turned on the water and let House be alone.

"If you need help I'll be on the other side of the door, I'll be able to hear you."

"Got it, help is just a bellow away. Thanks boss."

* * *

He was a little nervous flying solo, but he managed alright, he just took it slow. The only reason to hurry would be so he could see Cuddy again and he knew she wasn't going anywhere. He sat on the toilet and took his shirt off that was the easy part. Next were the socks which were a little difficult but not too bad, the pants were the hard part. He lifted his thigh gingerly to take down his pants and with some pain he got them off. He was sitting on the toilet in his boxers and found himself staring at his bandaged leg. It brought back many angry memories, which surrounded him and clouded his mind of what he was really supposed to be doing. He suddenly came to and realized, could he get this dressing wet? His thigh was still bandaged and he forgot to ask the surgeon when he was in.

"Cuddy!"

She came right to the door and stopped herself before she came in. Was he wearing clothes, did he want her in there?

"What House, do you need me to come in?"

"Can I get this dressing wet?"

"Uh, I'd have to see it. Can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm still half decent. Nothing you haven't seen before."

Cuddy came in and saw how his leg was dressed. She didn't think it would be a problem; she would just need to change it after he was done so that the wet bandage didn't see there the whole night.

"No problem, just take your shower and I'll change the dressing after you're done."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

House got into the shower and sat down. The water felt great since he hadn't taken a shower in almost five days. He sat there and let the heat hit every part of his body and take the stress that was left over from Friday away and down the drain with it. He was careful of his leg; he didn't want the water to hit it directly. After twenty minutes he was done and had a towel around his waist. The shower felt great and refreshing, like House was almost reborn. All the stress of what had happened had gone away for the time being and he was feeling good.

"Where are the clean boxers?"

Cuddy had forgotten to leave them in there with his towel. She hung them on the doorknob so that he could have them and he didn't have to let her see him exposed. After he put them on he came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. While he was in there Cuddy had gotten new dressing supplies. She handed him his t-shirt and prepared to re dress his leg.

"How was the shower?"

"Amazing. I didn't know how wonderful water felt until I hadn't felt it in five days."

"I bet."

"You're going to be gentle right? I'm very sensitive you know."

"Yes House I'll be gentle. I've done this once or twice."

House was amazed at exactly how gentle she really was. Her touch he could barely feel it was so gentle, yet she got the bandage off, dried off his leg and replaced the bandage with ease and tenderness.

"Wow you're good. I barely felt that."

"Yeah I'm good."

She helped House get dressed and got him some Vicodin. They had dinner together and then Cuddy started to get his things together for their departure tomorrow morning. They would be checking out around seven and would be spending the day at House's apartment. Cuddy could tell that House was anxious to get home; he hated staying at the hospital for more than five hours in one day, let alone multiple days and nights. She was excited to be staying at House's apartment herself. The next two weeks could turn out to be very interesting.

* * *

I need some imput from you reviewers. Should I continue this story or end it and start a sequel. The sequel is coming no matter what, I just don't know when a good stopping point would be in this story. I can work with stopping this story now but, let me know please, the quicker I know the faster I can get to work and have more for you all of you to read. Thanks for all of the reviews, they really encouraged me to keep writing. Thanks again. 


	15. Chapter 15 Finale

Flooded Finale

* * *

I have taken some time to think about this and I have decided that I am finished with "Flooded". I am however creating a **sequel**, **"Normal meanings nothing"** which will start with the day after "Flooded" ended. My reasoning for ending the fiction the way I did was that I have big ideas for the sequel and it made more sense to me to make a new fiction than to just add it onto "Flooded".

Thanks for all your reviewing and dedicated reading. If you enjoyed "Flooded" then you might enjoy **"Normal means nothing"** just as much. Once the sequel gets posted I hope you read it and review. Thanks again for all of your help it really encouraged me to keep writing and I'm glad I did.


End file.
